Die alte Legende, wie alle begann
by jessireichert
Summary: Jeder Mensch glaubt heutzutage alles über die dunklen Dämonen zu wissen. Über Vampire, die durch verzauberten Schmuck im Sonnenlicht existieren konnten, dass sie nichts weiter als lebendige bluttrinkende Leichen der Menschen waren. Aber kennen sie auch wirklich die ganze Vorgeschichte, wie alles begann und endete?


Die alte Legende, wie das große Bündnis der Vampire sich erneut schloss

Jeder Mensch glaubt heutzutage alles über die dunklen Dämonen zu wissen. Über Vampire, die durch verzauberten Schmuck im Sonnenlicht existieren konnten, dass sie nichts weiter als lebendige bluttrinkende Leichen der Menschen waren. Aber kennen sie auch wirklich die ganze Vorgeschichte, wie alles begann und endete? Ich werde ihnen nun Alles Wissenswerte erzählen, um ihre ungeahnten Wissenslücken zu füllen. Sie werden dann wissen ob die Gier nach Blut größer und mächtiger sein kann, als die Liebe selbst. Machen sie sich auf eine einzigartige Geschichte der Liebe und des Verlangens gefasst.

Viele Jahrtausende vor dem Leben der heutigen Menschen, gab es bereits etwas Lebendiges auf der Erde. Es war wie wir aus Fleisch, doch sein Blut war zwar rot wie unseres, doch hatte es keinerlei Ähnlichkeit mit dem hier und jetzigem. Es verlieh nicht die Kraft im Sonnenlicht zu überleben, sondern unvorstellbare Dinge geschehen zu lassen. Dieses erste Geschöpf hatte also nur eine geringfügige Überlebenschance. Folglich des ersten Versuchs in das Licht zu treten, hielt es sich nun verborgen im Schatten der Bäume. Ja, damals war schon Land entstanden, zumindest einige winzige Inselgruppen. Wenn dieses merkwürdige Wesen dann mal Hunger oder Durst verspürte trank es kein Wasser, so wie es eigentlich für unser Einst üblich gewesen war, Wasser spendete ihm nicht genug Energie, deshalb ging es auf die Suche nach etwas nahrhafteren. Zuerst ging es auf vier ,,Pfoten'', war aber weder haarig noch befiedert. Dünne Haut umzog seinen Körper. Dazu führten viele Verletzungen. An jedem Stück aufgerissener Haut, trank sich das Geschöpf an seinem eigenen Blut satt und wurde immer blasser. Die Adern vergrößerten sich von selbst und stießen unter der Haut hervor. Es erlitt fürchterliche Qualen, so dass es immer wieder seine Adern mit seinen Zähnen durchbiss. Später legten sich seine Schmerzen und es fand Gefallen am Bluttrinken. Sein Körper passte sich dem an und entwickelte unzähmbare Stärken, sowie zwei spitze Reißzähne. Nachdem es die Inseln erkundet hatte, probierte es auch Unterwasser sich alles an zu sehen. Das Wissen und die Erfahrungen häuften sich eine nach der anderen an und das Wesen wurde immer klüger, bis es herausfand, dass es leichter und praktischer war aufrecht zu gehen. Die einzelnen Wirbel der Wirbelsäule streckten sich und wurden immer gerader. Diese Veränderung wurde dauerhaft und konnte nicht mehr rückgängig gemacht werden. Zurück im kalten Wasser, vergaß das Wesen zu atmen mit seiner Lunge. Die dicken Adern, reichhaltig an energiereichem Blut, verfärbten sich blau und zum Schluss lila. Die Augen des Geschöpfes wurden gelb, um in den dunklen Tiefen sehen zu können, der Körper verlor die ganze Wärme und wurde eiskalt. Bezüglich dessen, brauchte es kein Sauerstoff mehr und sein Kreislauf starb. Das Herzpochen und das Rumoren des Magens verschwanden. Als es aus dem Wasser heraus stieg hatte es trotz der vielen Änderungen einen großen Druck im Magen. Nur durch das Trinken von Blut konnte es den Zerfall und das Verfaulen seines Körpers verhindern. Bald darauf fanden einige Tiere ihren Platz auf dieser Erde. Nun ernährte sich das Wesen nicht mehr von seinem eigenen Blut, denn die Tiere hatten schmackhafteres und es war um einige Grade wärmer. Nach einiger Zeit bildeten sich einige Tiere anders weiter, die eine Gruppe wurde zu Menschen und die andere blieb unverändert. Beide Gruppen bestanden aus Fleisch und dem Blut der Tiere, dass die Menschen mit übernommen hatten, aber doch veränderten. Nachher grub das Wesen seine spitzen Zähne auch in das Fleisch unschuldiger Menschen und verwandelte damit unbeabsichtigt eine geringe Anzahl von ihnen gleichfalls in sogenannte ,,Vampire''.

So entstand die zweite Generation der Vampire. Diese bekam rote Augen und unterschied sich nur etwas von der ersten. Immer wenn der Geruch von Blut ihnen in die überaus gut riechende Nase stieg, fuhren sie die zwei spitzen Zähne heraus, bekamen die Augenfarbe rot und wurden unkontrollierbar. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt drehten sich ihre Gedanken nur noch um die Blutgier. Ab da an verbreitete sich dieses Verlangen wie eine unvorstellbar riesige Seuche, die unter den Lebenden nie gesichtet wurde, da alle zugleich getötet worden waren. Bevor die Vampire die gesamte Macht erlangen konnten, entwickelten sich auch die Menschen weiter und waren auf dem Denkstatus der Vampire angelangt. Sie suchten nach einem Gegenmittel für diese brutale Seuche. Kurz danach wurden sie dann auch fündig. Der Duft eines seltenen Sternblütlers verursachte einen schweren Gedächtnisverlust, wenn ein Vampir in die Nähe solcher Art kam und deren Geruch vernahm. Die Menschen machten von den Sternblütlern Gebrauch und zündeten einige davon an. Der Duft verteilte sich überall. Alle Vampire fanden demgemäß ihren Tod und verschwanden für immer in den Feuermassen der Hölle. Darin waren sich die Menschen einig gewesen. Doch sie hatten da nicht ganz Recht gehabt. Ein kleines Bündnis aus den mächtigsten Vampiren hatte überlebt. Diese gründeten das ,,rote Bündnis der Urvampire'' und da alle die Sprache Italienisch erlernt hatten, einigten sie sich auf: Vermiglio alleanza cui uro vampiros. Zunächst erbauten sie ihr eigenes Zuhause, dass eines der ersten kirchlichen Gebäude war. Dort herrschten sie über ihre Nachkömmlinge, die dritte Generation der Vampire. Die Urvampire bemerkten, dass jede weitere Generation immer mehr den Menschen glich, aber nur vom Äußeren her, das Innere blieb unverändert. Es war der gleichgroße Blutdurst, der gleiche Hunger der sie plagte und sie töteten weiterhin, doch wollten unerkannt bleiben. Die Herrscher der Vampire, die Makani befahlen, dass jeder Vampir sich an die Regel ,,töte niemals vor menschlichen Augen'' hielt. Sie gehorchten nur wiederwillig, da ihnen das Jagen zu viel Spaß machte. Menschen leiden zu sehen war ihr größtes Vergnügen und gehörte zu ihrem Alltag, doch der Respekt gegenüber den Urvampiren war noch immer da gewesen. Allmählich verbesserte sich die Lage der Vampire, denn die Menschen hatten ihren Jagdtrieb eingestellt. Als sich dann die neuen Vampire wieder die Macht zurückholen wollten, misslang dies erneut und alles ging von neuem los. Gemetzel von Vampiren, Verfolgungen und ungewöhnliche Angriffe. Heftige Wunden, eine kleine Anzahl Überlebender Menschen, sowie Vampire und viele Tote waren von dem Blutbad übrig geblieben. Die dritte Generation war insofern gestorben und die Urvampire gerieten immer mehr in Vergessenheit. Einige Jahrhunderte waren vergangen, bis sie sich wieder einmal aus ihrem Kreis wagten. Der Erste von ihnen starb kurz nachdem er die Sonne erblickt hatte und leidvoll zu Staub zerfallen war. Die Anderen retteten sich im sicheren Gebäude und berieten, wie sie die UV-Strahlen der Sonne bezwingen könnten. Weitere Jahre vergingen, als ein ausgefallener Gedanke einem von ihnen einfiel, denn dieser war damals entscheidend gewesen. Ihm war sozusagen eine verblüffende Idee in den Kopf gestiegen. Können die Sternblütler nur als Waffen gegen Vampire eingesetzt werden, oder sind sie auch zu etwas nützlichen zu gebrauchen? Dieser brillante Einfall ließ alle samt nachdenken. Vereinzelt versuchten sie mit den Sternblütlern herum zu experimentieren. Zwar gingen einige von ihnen dabei drauf, aber das Ergebnis konnte sich zeigen lassen. Der älteste Urvampir, Malik hatte den schädlichen Duft von den blauen Blättern gelöst und die Farbe in eine flüssige Substanz umgewandelt, so dass sich ein paar Tropfen bildeten und von dem nun farblosen Blütenblatt abperlten. Der wundersame Tropfen war auf den Goldring des Urvampirs gewandert und dort wurde er aufgenommen. Der Ring nahm den bläulichen Ton der Blüte an, leuchtete für einen Moment und wurde dann folglich dessen von dem Ringträger den anderen Vampiren präsentiert. Er nahm seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und schritt aus dem Schatten des schutzgebenden Gemäuers heraus. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen stellte er sich der Sonne, zuerst zaghaft, doch dann zeigte er seinen Stolz und erhob seine Hand, an der der Ring prunkvoll schimmerte. Das Sonnenlicht bestrahlte den Ring, so dass er hell aufblitzte und seine gesamte Kraft offenbarte. Die anderen Vampire staunten und beglückwünschten ihn daraufhin zu seinem hervorragenden Schaffen. Demzufolge bildeten die Vampire den Ring nach und wurden so zahlreicher und fertigten verschiedene Ringe an, die alle vorteilhafter wurden. Im Laufe der Jahre verstarben immer wieder Vampire, trotz der schützenden Ringe. Manche starben durch verunreinigtes Blut, oder Blutvergiftung wie es heute heißt und ein sehr häufiger Fall: Liebe zu einem Menschen und der letztendliche Verrat. Jeder Mensch ist in seiner Natur gleich, dies wissen wir nun. Sie alle sehen sich nach unseren toten Leibern, gepfählt oder verbrannt in der Hitze eines Feuers. Ich bin zwar nicht die Person, die etwas für Menschen übrig hat, aber dennoch sollten wir ihre Existenz akzeptieren und genehmigen, dass sie unter uns leben. Manche von uns missbilligen ihren Aufenthalt und dulden ihn schon gar nicht auf einen ihrer Güter, in diesem Punkt stimmten unsere Meinungen überein. Der einzige besänftigende Grund, der sie von der Vertreibung der Menschen von ihren Gütern abhielt, ist das sie demgemäß leichte Beute machen konnten, ohne sich groß zu bemühen. Die Altbauten wurden nach und nach eingerissen oder umgebaut. Demnach stellten die Menschen neue Städte fertig. Es war nicht leicht gewesen mit anzusehen, wie die Besitztümer vernichtet wurden oder eine Aufschichtung sich ereignete. Während dieser Zeit herrschte viel Kriminalität und wir konnten diese nutzen, um unauffällig unseren Durst zu stillen und unerkannt zu bleiben.

Viele Jahrhunderte waren vergangen, als die Urvampire beratschlagten, ob sie sich unter den Menschen auch am Tage nähern oder es lieber lassen sollten. Die meisten von ihnen erhoben keinen Einspruch, demnach fuhren sie zur Stadt und versuchten gruppiert von den Menschen zu lernen indem sie sie beobachteten. Es waren hauptsächlich Frauen denen sie aufmerksam zu hörten, denn die Urvampire waren nicht weiblich, sondern alle Männer, bis auf eine. Ihre Namen waren: Tadi, Odin, Zareb und Dace. Dies waren Urvampire aus der zweiten Generation. Ein weiterer Urvampir namens Malik, der erste Vampir überhaupt überlebte viele seiner Art und wurde auf Grund seiner Weisheit und seiner Stärke zum König der Makani, also dem Bündnis der Urvampire gekrönt und so wurde er zum einflussreichsten und gefürchtetsten Anführer der Geschichte emporgehoben. Des Öfteren betrieben sie ihre außergewöhnlichen Ausflüge in Gasthäusern und saßen dann immer still schweigend in einer der Ecken. Somit konnten sie ungestört den Gesprächen der Menschen lauschen und jäh nachdem etwas von Belang heraus horchen, jedoch waren das meiste nur Gerüchte über sie selbst, dass sie angeblich Kinder des Satans wären und auf seinem Wink hin Unschuldigen das Leben nahmen. Dazu konnten die Makani nur ihre Köpfe schütteln und hatten sich in Geduld zu üben, weil manch obszöne Bemerkung ihnen nicht immer gefiel. Grob gesagt die Menschen neigten zur Übertreibung von angeblichen Vorfällen die sie nicht begangen hatten. Es waren lediglich Gerüchte gewesen die auf einer Lüge basierten. Gekränkt und dies ist schon milde ausgedrückt mieden sie wieder eine Zeit lang die Gesellschaft alles Sterblichen, bis sie wieder der unersättliche Hunger einholte und schon bald war einer der Vampire unvorsichtig, dass ihre Feinde wieder Gefahr wittern konnten. Der Vampir wurde ausgeschaltet, jedoch waren es diesmal die Menschen. Jedenfalls wäre er so oder so gestorben. Nicht altersbedingt, eher hätte ihn die Todesstrafe der Makani getroffen, da die Jäger bei dem Vorfall anwesend waren und dies sich schnell herum sprächen würde, zum anderen wenn er tatsächlich am ,,Leben'' geblieben wäre, hätte er sie sicher in ihr Versteck geführt und die ganze Art würde bedroht werden. Vielleicht hätten sie sie auch ganz ausgelöscht bis auf den letzten unsterblichen Vampir, jedoch bedeutet nicht Unsterblichkeit Unversehrtheit, nein es ist eher ein zusätzlicher Schild vor den Flammen der Hölle oder ein zusätzliches Schwergewicht am Bein, um nicht mit Engelsflügeln in den Himmel überzugehen.

Die Makani berieten und entschieden kurzerhand einen Kampf auszutragen. Wie sollten die Menschen auch wissen können wo einer der besagten Vampire sich aufhielt wenn sie alle sonnengeschützt mit ihren Ringen im Tageslicht spazieren gehen konnten? Sogar König Malik wurde überzeugt und sie setzten ihren Plan um. Eine erbitterte Schlacht, tobte schon wieder und forderte abermals viele Opfer. Dieses Mal hatte Malik Glück gehabt, denn es standen weitaus mehr Vampire unter seiner Herrschaft wie bei der letzten Auseinandersetzung. Sie vertrauten ihm als Führer und bewiesen stolzen Mut und Stärke. Mut indem sie in einer Einheit kämpften, niemand von ihnen einen Rückzieher wagte und sich ihren Feinden entgegenstellten. Stärke, da sie weder die etlichen Liter Blut interessierte, die verschwenderisch aus den Wunden hervorquollen und sie ihren König und damit auch ihre Ehre verteidigten. Vampiren war ihre Ehre und ihren Stolz damals viel wichtiger als Blut gewesen, kaum zu glauben aber wahr. Kurz bevor der Sieger feststand, sah Malik ein, dass sie nicht einen Hauch einer Chance hatten. Die Jäger kannten sich viel zu gut mit deren Schwächen aus, dass sie ihnen auch wenn sie nur die Hälfte wären haushoch überlegen waren. Der Rest der überlebenden Vampire warteten auf weitere Anweisungen von ihrem König, doch dieser sah die Schlacht als schon verloren und nahm selbst ein Holzpflock, der zu seinen Füßen in einem ihrer Kadaver steckte und verließ die Welt nun endgültig. Verängstigt über sein Vorgehen und über seine Prophezeiung wollten einige von ihnen jedoch nicht die Ergebenen spielen. Sie rissen den Menschen voller Wut über dessen Auswirkung auf ihren Führer die Köpfe ab und meinten lieber im Kampf sterben zu wollen, als sich hilflos aufzugeben und sich der Folter der Menschen auszuliefern. Die von ihnen, die ebenfalls so dachten wie es ihr König tat nahmen sich genau wie er einen Pfahl zur Hilfe und bekamen vom Geschehen nichts mehr mit. Genau einer der Urvampire, ein nun unabhängiger Makani und viel zu viele Jäger entkamen dem Geschehen lebendig, aber mit nicht ungefährlichen Wunden. Der Urvampir war Dace und sie wurde von den Jägern als ihre Gefangene genommen und für Experimente gebraucht. Eines dieser Experimente bestand darin zermahlene Sternblütler in ihre offenen schnell zuheilenden Verletzungen zu geben und abzuwarten was deren Wirkung wäre. Tatsächlich wuchs die Wunde mit den Blüten zu, entzündete sich folglich, errötete, schwoll an und die neue Hautschicht riss wieder an den Seiten und das Blut trug die blaue Substanz aus ihr heraus. Dace Körper war geschwächt, unfähig sich zu wehren oder sonstige Bewegungen auszuführen. Selbst einfaches Atmen kostete sie viel Kraft, denn ihr Körper lechzte nach Blutzuschuss. Für den ersten Tag waren sie damit fertig an ihr herum zu basteln. In diesem Zustand sperrten sie sie mit Ketten umschlungen in einen engen Raum in dem sie nicht alleine war ein. Ein weiterer Vampir wurde dort festgehalten, jedoch hatte dieser schon seit Monaten kein Blut mehr bekommen. Er drohte innerlich auszutrocknen, erzählte Dace noch wie sie ihn fangen konnten, dass die Jäger ihn brauchten um neue Vampire zu erschaffen und sie von ihnen verlangen würden durch Sex einen zu zeugen, denn sie wollten kein Menschenleben dadurch gefährden. Während einer erneuten Erschaffung einer ihrer Art müssten sie folglich ein Menschenleben rauben, um dessen Körper mit ihrem Blut zu füllen und ihm somit neue Macht geben zu können. Ein neuer Vampir. Doch diese Methode wollten die Jäger um jeden Preis umgehen und trieben aus diesem Grund Versuche mit ihnen. Sein Name war Christoph und er wurde im Alter von zwanzig Jahren als einstiger zur vierten Generation gewandelt. Eine bisher noch unbekannte Existenz. Seinen Macher kannte er nicht. Er stammt aus einer ärmlichen Familie und musste Tag für Tag schwer schuften gehen, um seine Eltern und sich halbwegs ernähren zu können. Des einen Tages kam er geschafft und müde von der Arbeit nach Hause und wurde mit einem Schreckensbild seiner zwei toten Eltern überrascht. Ein Vampir hatte sie heimgesucht und versprach ihm ein besseres Leben, doch Christoph verweigerte sich. Daraufhin erzürnte es den Vampir und er wandelte ihn gegen seinen Willen und ließ ihn zurück. Seitdem her musste er zusehen wie er alleine fertig brachte seinen Durst zu stillen.


End file.
